The Animus Glitches
by ofpansandassassins
Summary: Rebecca is fixing the Animus in their American hideout when it glitches and throws her into the memories inside the Animus' data stream. She meets the people Desmond has lived with and watched die...
1. Chapter 1

The Animus Glitches

Rebecca tinkered with the panel on the arm of Baby, opening it to reveal a mess of wires. "Hmmmm…" she muttered to herself "Looks like that wire's a bust." She plucked out the burnt cord to match with a new one. Finding one of the correct size in the tray beside her she slipped the end into the circuit board and searched for the connecting node. "Green, green, green… red… blue. Ah! Here it is" Rebecca said as she pushed the other wires out of the way and connected the new one to the board.

"That should do it" she said as she clicked the panel cover into place. A spot of grease on the arm of baby caught her eye and she rubbed at it with her fingers. Suddenly the dial lit up and the Animus started humming "Uh... should it be doing that?" Shaun asked looking up from his desk. Ignoring him Rebecca rushed around and knelt in the seat to try to override the system but no matter what she did the Animus wouldn't shut down. Rebecca started to feel strange, a pulling sensation in her stomach dragging her into the Animus. "Oh, no..." she muttered. With a snap she was flung into the data stream of the animus.

Rebecca opened her eyes, she was in a white room little shards of some kind of mirror swirled around her, they whirled faster and faster, building into a ball above her head. She threw up her arm as something shattered through the ball and fell towards her. _Assassin. _Rebecca threw herself out of the way and watched as Altiir flew through the air, one arm extended, the other pulled back with the hidden blade engaged in the classic assassination pose. He plunged his blade into something she couldn't see. No, wait. There, a flicker, a ghost image, a memory barely there and yet... so real.


	2. Chapter 2

Altiir looked up, his eyes clashed with Rebecca's. His mouth was moving but she couldn't hear the words. Then the animus flickered and Altiir shuddered out of focus replaced by flickering numbers and lines. The symbols started swirling around before her, forming ghost images and then falling away just as quickly as they had come. A woman with dark hair that fell around her face surged towards Rebecca, shouting something Rebecca couldn't hear, then, stretched across time, came her voice shouting in a heavy Italian accent "Save him! Don't just stand there, do something!"

"C...Claudia? Claudia Auditore? You can see me? Who am I supposed to save?" Rebecca cried, looking around for who she was talking about. "Desmond! The one called Desmond! Help Him!" Claudia spun around, staring wide-eyed at something Rebecca couldn't see, her face looked horrified as she turned around and in the next instant she was swept away into numbers as though a wind had blown her from the Animus.


	3. Chapter 3

The Animus Glitches Chapter 3

Rebecca spotted something out of the corner of her eye. An assassin dressed in black, cowl up, sword drawn. She crept along a ledge that had suddenly sprung up out of nowhere. As the female assassin reached the end of the ledge she crouched, sheathing her sword and tilting her head. Rebecca knew instantly that she was being watched and studied by the Assassin.

Rebecca stared at the Assassin trying to place her, a niggling at the back of her mind trying to force itself to the front of her brain, to place the Assassin, to remember the face, the name. A flash, a memory. Running feet and the hot sun. A thin metal rod, thrown with deadly precision, a fragile and dainty thing that belied its lethal owner. The fingers that a moment ago held the rod, the arm that connected to the hand; and the face, hidden beneath the shadow of the hood, honeyed and sharp. A name whispered across the far stretches of Rebecca's mind… Shao Jun.

The assassin stood in front of her, and Rebecca stared at her. Rebecca barely remembered this new assassin, she was just a tiny part of Ezios memories.

"What's going on?" she said, her voice carrying in the emptiness of the animus.

Shao's reply shocked Rebecca.

"Juno, she has overridden the animus and pulled you into it, she found us and told us to warn you"

"B…but that can't be possible! The Animus... It has to be programmed…" Rebecca stuttered

Shao Jun was talking again. "Juno has told us to warn you, someone is coming for Desmond. You need to protect him."

"Who? Who is coming for Desmond? Is it Abstergo? Tell Me!" but Shao Jun was already gone and the light was becoming brighter.

Rebecca could hear voices, Shaun's … and Desmonds! Then she was thrust violently out of the Animus and into the real world again. She groaned and turned sideways before throwing up on Shaun's shoes.

"Wonderful, Rebecca, next time aim _away_ from the Italian leather, would you?" came his sarcastic remark as he shook the watery bile from his feet.

"Rebecca what happened?" Desmond asked, his concerned face dropping into view.

"I… I don't really know." She said, shaking her head to clear it. "That shouldn't have been possible… what the hell is this place?"


End file.
